


To Help Through Everything

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Embarrassment, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking suppressants make Yamaguchi sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Help Through Everything

“So, you’re an omega.” Tsukishima said, as he entered Yamaguchi’s room and sat down on his bed.

Yamaguchi was sitting against the corner of his bed, with his knees pulled up to his chest. He honestly didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, not even Tsukishima, and yet, here he was, in his room and aware of Yamaguchi’s embarrassing secret. 

Yamaguchi’s body had been reacting negatively toward any heat suppressants he been given, the pills were making him sick. He didn’t want anyone to know he was an omega, he didn’t want other people to think of him as weaker than he already was. Adding omega to the list of weaknesses that followed Yamaguchi around was so detrimental to him.

“Who told you?” Yamaguchi asked, peeking up from his knees.

“Your mom, just now.” Tsukishima sat up against the wall, with his arm touching Yamaguchi’s. Tsukishima caught a pinprick of Yamaguchi’s scent, it was pleasant, and he allowed himself to smile at it.

Yamaguchi sighed, because he really didn’t want other people to know.

“It’s lame, isn’t it?” Tsukishima said, he turned his head and looked Yamaguchi, who wouldn’t look back at him.

“Yeah.”

“And of course, it would happen to you, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi let out a heavy sigh, “Tsuki, I really don’t want --,”

“You know,” Tsukishima lifted his arm and placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulders, “I was really hopping you’d be an omega.”

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows, he lifted his head and glared at Tsukishima, “Hey, why would you want that?”

“So we could be together.” the words left Tsukishima’s mouth quicker than he was anticipating, but it was true. He really wanted to be with Yamaguchi, and if Yamaguchi was an omega it would make things a little more easier.

“Be together?” Yamaguchi repeated.

“Yeah, I mean, I wouldn’t want some other alpha having his way with you.” Tsukishima explained, “But I know I’ll take care of you better than anyone and besides, this way I can help you with your heats and you won't get sick from suppressants.”

“You’re not just saying that to tease me are you?”

“No.” Tsukishima clarified, “I’m going to help you through everything.”


End file.
